Mon indispensable
by Bella Black 2b
Summary: Vous est-il déjà arrivé de faire la liste des choses indispensables à votre vie ? A James oui. Vous est-il déjà arrivé de voir une personne et de la trouver soudainement différente ? A James oui. Ca donne ça.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou !! De retour pour une courte fic (comme dhabitude, quoi ). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, même si personnellement je l'aime moins que certaines autres...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Mon indispensable**

**- - -**

Il y a certaines choses qu'on a besoin de faire dans la vie. Des choses indispensables mais très simples, comme travailler, avoir des amis, sortir ou tomber amoureux. James Potter aimait faire sa liste des indispensables, les soirs d'hiver où l'ambiance de la salle commune des rouges et ors était au point mort. Aujourd'hui, elle se résumait à ça :

- _Devenir Auror._

C'était son rêve depuis qu'il était petit. Tout le monde avait pensé que ça lui passerait un jour, mais il avait tenu bon. Même si ses motivations avaient changé. Etre un héros, on en rêve tous étant gamin. Mais on ne peut pas tous rêver de venger la mort de ses parents, non ? A moins de l'avoir vécu.

Alors oui, James espérait qu'en emprisonnant les sorciers maléfiques il effacerait de sa mémoire la vision de sa mère étendue sur le sol de la cuisine, pâle et froide comme ange. C'était peut-être puéril, mais on a le droit de l'être quand on a dix-sept ans et qu'on fête l'anniversaire de la mort de sa famille, non ?

- _Avoir un enfant._

James ne voulait pas avoir un enfant juste pour dire qu'il avait réussi sa vie. Il ne voulait pas non plus avoir un enfant juste pour se vanter d'avoir engrossé une femme. Non, James n'était pas comme ça. Mais c'était peut-être pire.

James voulait un enfant pour que son nom ne meure pas, il voulait un fils qui pourrait préserver et transmettre à son tour le nom de ses parents. Il ne voulait pas finir comme eux : des lettres sur une pierre de marbre dans un cimetière anglais. Et même si James savait que tant qu'il vivrait ses parents vivraient avec lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir plus que ce qu'ils avaient eu. La gloire contre une vie oubliée, la gloire contre une mort inutile.

- _Tomber amoureux._

Combien de ses amis vantaient les plaisirs de l'amour ? James avait l'impression d'être le seul à n'avoir encore jamais éprouvé pour une fille ces choses qu'on ressent sans même le vouloir. Il avait toujours été maître de ses sentiments, et ne s'en plaignait pas. Parce que tomber amoureux c'était un peu comme laisser une partie de soi dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, se laisser dépérir s'il ne la sert pas assez, mourir si elle glisse de ses mains. Etre amoureux c'était être faible, alors il s'en protégeait.

- _Embrasser Lily Evans._

Au diable les ragots qui disaient à quel point James Potter était amoureux de cette fille. S'il la poursuivait depuis tout ce temps, ce n'était sûrement pas pour cette raison. En fait, c'est juste qu'il n'avait jamais à ce point eu envie d'embrasser une fille. James ne ressentait pour elle qu'un désir fou, et tant pis si cela en décevait certains.

- James ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers Sirius Black, son meilleur ami. Ce dernier pris un air exaspéré.

- Ne me dis pas que tu fais encore cette fichue liste...

L'interpellé grogna. Il détestait être dérangé dans ce genre de moment.

- Fiche-moi la paix, Sirius.

- James, tu devrais sortir, boire, t'éclater... Arrête de toujours t'enfermer avec cette feuille.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, Sirius. Pourquoi ne pas fêter au whisky l'enterrement de mon père ?

Sa réplique, sèche et cinglante, réussit à faire taire son ami.

- - -

Sauf que James avait beau parler, c'est à l'alcool qu'il finit sa soirée. Une bouteille dans la main et une fille à ses côtés. Pour oublier ? James n'en savait rien. C'était juste pour penser à autre chose. Ce n'était pas pareil, hein ?

- Amis du soir, bonsoir.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant Lily Evans s'asseoir à côté de sa conquête. Elle ne parla pas de suite, se contentant de fixer le pseudo couple. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle faisait un peu peur à James à cet instant.

- Ecoute... Sally. Je vais t'appeler Sally, d'accord ? Parce que c'est un joli prénom.

La dénommée Sally hocha la tête tout en se collant un peu plus à James.

- Sally... j'ai une question existentielle à te poser. Connais-tu le canard WC ?

- Hein ?!

La jeune fille eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Concentre-toi Sally... Canard WC : C-A-N-A-R-D-espace-W-C.

- James...

- Non non, Sally. Tu n'as pas le droit à l'avis du public.

Lily s'approcha encore plus près de la fille.

- Alors ?

- Oui. Oui je... connais.

- C'est bien, Sally. Un point pour toi.

James regarda un instant Lily dans les yeux. Elle ne paraissait pas saoul. _A quoi jouait-elle ?_

- Maintenant Sally, on passe à la deuxième question. Tu es d'accord ?

- Hochement de tête.

- Sally... t'es-tu déjà étalé du Canard WC sur le corps ?

Sirius, assit en face d'eux, étouffa un rire.

- Je...

- Ne sois pas intimidée par cette boule de poils, Sally.

Lily désigna du doigt le jeune homme qui riait. _Boule de poils ?_ Les sourcils de James se rapprochèrent encore. _Savait-elle ?_

- Réponds sincèrement, Sally.

- Je... non... James, qui c'est ? ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant.

- Mais c'est moi, Sally !

- C'est qui _moi_ ?

- Moi... moi qui te parle, Sally.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu n'es pas très intelligente, dis-moi. Bref. Passons à la question suivante. Combien mesurait ton poils le plus long ?

- Pardon ?

- Prends le temps de te remémorer, Sally.

- Je n'ai jamais...

- Ne panique pas, Sally. Souviens-toi.

- James...

Lily donna une petite tape sur la main de la jeune fille qui était partie chercher celle du maraudeur à lunettes.

- Pas de contact pendant l'émission, Sally. Ne connais-tu donc pas les règles ?

- Je ne connais pas ce jeu...

- Parce que tu es une inculte, Sally. Bon... on va passer à une autre question, d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Quelle est l'origine du mot 'Calgon', Sally ?

- Cal...gon...

- C'est bien, Sally. Tu es plus intelligente que ce que je ne pensais. Maintenant tu as dix secondes pour répondre. Dix...

- Et après ?

- Neuf... Après quoi ? Huit...

- Après les dix secondes ?

- Sept... Il y a plusieurs options. Six...

- Lesquelles ?

- Cinq... Première option : le règlement de compte à la manière moldue. Quatre... Deuxième option : la torture du Doloris. Trois... Troisième option : l'Avada Kedevra.

La jeune fille resta bouche bée.

- Deux... Enfin, quatrième et dernière option : la rupture.

- La rupture ?

- Un... C'est simple : il te suffit de quitter ce cher James ici présent. Attention... Zéro !!

Lily sauta sur ses pieds et applaudit.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu choisis, Sally ?

- Je...

La jeune fille trembla légèrement.

- Tu sembles terrorisée, Sally. Tu sais, ce ne sont que de simples petites choses sans importance...

- Sans import... ?

La jeune fille, tremblante et affolée, se leva et courut presque vers la sortie de la salle commune. Alors seulement Lily s'assit tranquillement. James laissa passer un moment, le temps de l'observer attentivement avant de parler.

- C'est quoi ton problème, Evans ?

- A part des filles qui me réveillent à quatre heures du matin pour verser toutes les larmes de leur corps sur _mes _draps parce que tu les as larguées ? Je ne sais pas...

- Si tu étais moins gentille avec elles elles ne viendraient pas t'embêter dans la nuit.

- Si tu arrêtais d'essayer de m'embrasser elles ne viendraient pas non plus dans la douche pendant que _j_'y suis pour me demander ce que j'ai fait pour te séduire.

- Si tu me laissais faire elles ne te feraient pas chier.

- Quel culot, surtout quand tu me fais plus chier qu'elles.

James sourit légèrement. C'est vrai qu'il y était allé un peu fort avec elle.

- Toi aussi tu pleures pour les garçons.

Lily haussa un sourcil, interrogative. Il était hors sujet...

- Quand Tom t'a quittée, la dernière fois...

Elle soupira et prit un air de conspiratrice.

- Je ne pleurais pas ! J'avais lu une étude scientifique qui affirmait que l'eau représentait 90 de notre corps, alors j'essayais d'en évacuer un peu avant de monter sur la balance, c'est tout.

- Je ne savais pas que pleurer en tapant du poing dans l'escalier aidait beaucoup.

- Tu liras plus souvent des magazines pour filles, maintenant.

- Ils disent aussi que la bière fait gagner beaucoup de calories, tes magazines ? T'aurais dû les lire avant la fête de samedi...

- Oh, ça ? Ce n'est pas quatre petits verres qui vont m'élargir.

- Cul sec ? Par contre ça t'a bien saoulée, apparemment.

- Rappelle-moi qui as voulu éteindre avec son verre de vodka le feu qu'avait fait Emerick en laissant tomber sa cigarette sur le sol ?

- C'était pour rire, bien sûr...

- Comme quand tu disais qu'on avait qu'à tous se jeter par la fenêtre parce que c'était beau de mourir en regardant les étoiles ?

- Que veux-tu, nous ne sommes pas tous poètes...

- C'est vrai, ton texte déclamé dans la Grande salle manquait vraiment de poésie. Non mais sérieusement, qui aurait pensé dire à une fille pour la charmer que 'ses seins sont les seules montagnes dont il veut être l'alpiniste' ?

James regarda le petit air apitoyé qui se formait sur les traits de la jeune rousse face à lui.

Elle était marrante cette fille.

Et mignonne, aussi.

Elle avait même les yeux verts.

Est-ce que c'était possible d'accomplir trois de ses indispensables avec la même personne ?


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius s'assit à une table et saisit un crayon. _Il faut t'y mettre mon vieux_, se répéta-t-il. Il observa le couple assit un peu plus loin pour se donner du courage.

_Amener Marie Asphy jusqu'à mon lit._

Si déjà elle passait la porte de sa chambre ça serait un miracle alors le lit… C'était plutôt légitime comme demande, non ? Et puis ça marchait bien pour les autres, alors pourquoi pas pour lui ?

_Faire comprendre à McGonagal qu'à chaque fois qu'elle me met une retenue elle désespère une fille à qui j'annule un rendez-vous et que c'est donc pour le bien de la population féminine de Poudlard que je sèche ces retenues._

Ca, ça allait être plus dur. Mais James avait bien réussi à… Sirius poussa un profond soupir en observant un peu plus le couple en face. Incroyable quand même cette histoire. Vous voulez qu'il la raconte ? Vraiment ? D'accord…

- - -

Après ce jour où Lily avait définitivement écarté "Sally" de James, il l'avait poursuivi. Tous les jours sans exception il l'attendait en bas des escaliers de son dortoir, juste pour lui dire bonjour. Au départ Sirius avait pensé que c'était juste pour l'énerver. Mais il semblait qu'il se soit trompé. James avait cet éternel petit sourire réveur lorsqu'il revenait de ses escapades à la recherche de la jolie rousse. Elle, par contre, paraissait beaucoup moins enchantée. Sirius avait même eu peur un jour, en la voyant fabriquer une poupée vaudou aux cheveux ébouriffés avec son oreiller. Il avait voulu l'écarter de James, mais c'était bien sûr peine perdu.

Mais il avait remarqué ces petits coups d'oeil, ceux qui se voulaient discrets et qui l'étaient bien sûr, si on n'y faisait pas trop attention. Il avait croisé de nombreuses fois ces petits regards qui se glissaient timidement vers James, il avait vu Lily rougir alors que son meilleur ami lui avait fait la bise à l'instant même. Lily n'était pas indifférente au charme de l'animagus cerf, comme toutes les autres filles. Mais il semblait qu'elle ne soit pas à leur image, car elle n'avait jamais rien tenté. James non plus, d'ailleurs. Sirius avait pensé qu'il attendait un signe de la part de la jeune fille, mais était-ce possible qu'il soit aveugle au point de ne pas remarquer son petit manège ?

Puis il y avait eu ce jour, il s'en souvenait, c'était un jour de grand froid, parce que James avait un bonnet. Un bonnet horrible dont seuls les maraudeurs osaient se moquer. Avant qu'elle n'arrive.

- Tu fais dans l'originalité, Potter ? sourit-elle en guise de bonjour.

Elle aurait été n'importe quelle autre fille, il l'aurait remballé. Il se serrait retourné pour dire quelque chose de méchant, et elle n'aurait plus eu qu'à se taire. Mais c'était Lily, alors il s'était contenté de sourire et avait passé son chemin.

- Tu as perdu ta langue, Potter ?

James se retourna pour fixer les lèvres de la jeune fille qui en rougit.

- J'aimerai bien.

- Je ne comprends pas, Potter.

- Tu ne comprends pas quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

L'animagus cerf eu un petit sourire et prit appui sur une des colonnes du couloir. Il faisait souvent ça quand il voulait reprendre contenance, ou tout simplement s'en donner.

- Tu sais Lily, les humains, comme toute espèce animal, ont un instinct primitif qui les pousse à trouver un partenaire pour se reproduire.

- C'est très beau comme phrase.

- Attends. Je voulais finir. Donc les humains, comme toute espèce animal, ont un instinct primitif qui les pousse à trouver un partenaire pour se reproduire. Moi, Lily, je t'ai trouvé toi.

Et elle s'était tu. Pourtant, il en fallait beaucoup pour la faire taire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Potter ?

- Mon troisième voeux.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as réalisé mon troisième voeux.

- Je ne comprends rien.

- Je suis tombé amoureux.

- Ah. Je suis fière de toi.

- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Sirius s'était demandé à quel point une fille intelligente pouvait être troublée par James au point de ne pas comprendre immédiatement ses insinuations. Elles étaient vraiment bizarres. Lily, surtout.

- Tu ne dis rien ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde ?

- Que toi aussi.

- Moi aussi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Non, c'est une blague.

Impressionnant à quel point elle pouvait être incompréhensible. Elle se moquait de lui ?

- Lily, soit plus claire s'il te plait.

- Moi aussi, on peut faire plus clair ?

- Toi aussi ?

- Moi aussi je suis tombée, et ça fait mal.

James avait souri et s'était rapproché.

- C'est contre tes principes ?

- De tomber ? Bien sûr que non. Juste de tomber devant toi.

- Tu dirais quoi si je t'embrassais maintenant ?

- Que je jette mes principes en l'air. Enfin, après que tu ais fini, bien sûr.

- Que j'ai fini ?

- De m'embrasser. C'est dur de parler avec quelque chose sur sa bouche. J'ai déjà essayé, avec David, tu sais il était vraiment ennuyeux et...

James l'avait faite taire. Vous devinez comment, bien sûr. Il s'était penché vers elle lentement puis l'avait embrassée. Sirius n'avait jamais vu Lily aussi rouge. Ni James aussi heureux. Finalement, ils allaient bien ensemble tous les deux.

Vous êtes contents ? Bon, maintenant il avait le droit à sa récompense lui aussi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sirius ?

Le jeune homme froissa rapidement la feuille de ses "voeux" dans sa main.

- Rien, rien, fit-il bougon.

- Etonné de la réussite de ma liste ? sourit James.

- N'importe quoi.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour parler encore quand un petit cri aïgu se fit entendre derrière lui. Lily lui sauta sur le dos pour s'accrocher à ses épaules. Il secoua la tête. Elle était vraiment gamine. Mais tellement mignonne. Il passa un bras derrière son dos pour la ramener face à lui. Il aimait voir ses yeux. Surtout quand il l'embrassait.

Sirius soupira en regardant Marie Asphy en souriant passer derrière le couple qui se bécotait. L'amour rendait les filles cucul. Même quand il ne leur était pas adressé.

Sirius aurait bien aimé que ce soit lui qui rendre Marie Asphy cucul.

Peut-être, un jour.


End file.
